World of Sleep and Magick
by Bonnie The Furry
Summary: When Xander (from Buffy the vampire slayer) gets put in to the magickal realm of Xanth anything is possible...right? Will Dor and Irene be able to help the poor lost Mundane? (I do not own any of these Charactors)
1. Sleep

Um…Pretty much I am crossing over my two favorite things in the world, Buffy and the world of Xanth, so please don't kill me!  
Buffy and Xanth don't belong to me, so yeah. There not mine!Chapter one: Sleep

Xander yawned, as he watched Willow look through a book. For the past three days now Xander had found that sleep was not coming to him.  
"Did ya find it?" he asked the red head, who looked up with a scowl on her face.  
"Did you try warm milk?" she asked him, her voice tinted with sarcasm, Xander had already told her that none of it had worked. She placed the book down, triumph on her pretty face.  
"Here we go, this says; go to a place of dreams and sleep. Do you want to try this one?" of course he wanted to try it, not sleeping was messing with his head, and making him see things. "I'll try anything." He mumbled, as Willow set up the spell. Placing the candles about them, she started to read the words on the paper, Xander felt the energy build around him. Then he felt it, something in his head, it snapped almost, and everything was black.

"Strange one aint he?" a thick voice said above him, Xander turned over in his sleep, the smells about him were different then Willow's room. "Yes, should we wake him?" another male voice asked. "I'm up." He whispered, opening his eyes, a middle aged man was crouched by him with plain brown hair, and almost medieval clothing. "Who are you?" he asked him, he heard a snort behind him. "We should be the one's asking this, young man." Xander turned only too see the legs of a brown horse near him, looking up, he then saw a bare human torso. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU???" Xander yelled as he got up, the human/horse stared at him. "Let me explain to you, I take it you have never seen a Centaur?" the man asked, Xander just nodded meekly, the Centaur smiled.  
"I take it then, you're from Mundania?" The man asked, Xander looked confused again.  
"What's that?" he asked, the man smiled at the Centaur. "Well where are you from?" the Centaur asked him, Xander described Sunnydale as best he could; the other two just listened to him. "Sounds like an evil place, with all those demons running about, let's make this simple, I am Chester Centaur, and this is Bink, and this is Xanth. What is your name by the way?" Chester asked him, Xander straightened. "I'm Alexander, but my friends call me Xander." He introduced himself the best he could. They clasped hands, and made buddy-buddy, but Xander was uninsured about these two, for one, he had seen all kinds of demons, but a Centaur, what was going to happen to him in this strange magickal world called…Xanth? 


	2. Awake?

Ok, here we go, Chapter two, i know it's really short, please forgive me!  
  
Chapter Two: Awake?  
  
"So this place is based off of magick?" Xander asked as they started to walk across the unknown terrain of this strange place. Bink nodded, as far as Xander could understand, this place was so literal, if someone said something strange, he should just agree. Something buzzed by him, swatting at it, Xander jumped away, a small horse with fly wings zipped by.  
"Damn those horseflies." Chester cursed, as he swatted the horsefly down, Xander stared at the small creature. Willow would have a blast here. he found himself thinking, as they approached what Xander would think of as an old castle.  
"This is Castle Roogna, Isn't it lovely?" Bink asked him, He found himself nodding with agreement, this was a nice place. They approached the ominous castle, which cast a large shadow on Xander. A draw bridge was down, Bink lead the way, as dark creatures slithered about the water. "Bink, is that you? My father has been looking for you…oh who is this?" a girl of Xander's age came up to him, she was lovely even down to her green hair (which was a little weird) her body was perfect and some parts of he were more perfect then others.  
"Hi…I'm Xander." He said, trying to keep his gaze above her chest. She giggled cutely. "What a silly name." Bink coughed to interrupt them.  
"Lead the way Irene, I need to talk to Trent anyway." He ordered, Irene turned,  
her chest bouncing as she went. Leading them up a flight of stairs, they came to a large study, much like a library. WOW! This dwarf's anything Giles has! he thought, A man stood up, his stature was tall and he held himself with pride,  
he looked older then Bink.  
"Daddy, look they brought a strange man." Irene bubbled, as she walked over to her Father. "Yes they have, you look as though you have dropped out of Mundania, Where do you hail from?" he asked, his voice thundering for the small room.  
"I'm from Sunnydale, it's in California, and my name is Xander by the way." He didn't really know if that was the proper way to address a kind of a magickal land…but it would have to do. King Trent seemed to be thinking, "Ah, yes, I know of the place you speak of, California, how is it fairing these days?" he asked, Xander was amazed that this man knew anything of his homeland, but then again, everything was magick here.  
"It fairs well." He told the King, who seemed interested, Bink nodded a little,  
then turned and walked away. "Irene please leave us." He said, His daughter did so, and left with a slight wink at Xander. "Now, boy, how did you get in to my land?" he asked, Xander explained to him about his friend Willow and how she had gotten him here, Trent nodded in agreement.  
"I see, well you will have to leave, for this is not your world, but we have no witch's that would help you. So you must journey across Xanth to the Mundania boarder and cross it. I will have Irene and Dor go with you, they know Xanth very well. Now go and tell Irene." He said, without another word Xander left the man, to his study, trying to find the girl who called herself Irene. 


	3. Talent?

Bonnie: WOOT does evil laugh Chapter three, go me!!!!!! does happy dance  
Jen-Chan: cough um...Bon? dont' ya have to say something about your first review? nudges Bonnie  
Bonnie: ooooohhhhh yeah, Speical thanks to Gevaden, Thanks so much for my first reviewer!  
Jen-Chan: now, was that so hard Bonnie: oohhh shut up you!  
  
Chapter Three: Talent?  
  
Xander found he liked Dor, for he was about his own age, and was a likeable fellow. Irene seemed happy about going along with him, though Xander didn't really want the girl about. "So what's your talent?" Dor asked him, as they walked out of the Castle, Xander stared at him dumbfounded. "Huh?" he asked,  
Irene giggled slightly.  
"Your talent silly." She said, her blouse opened slightly as she shook with laughter.  
"I don't think he understands." Dor half asked Xander, of course Xander just nodded his head.  
"A talent, everyone has one, it's something they can do that's special. I can make non-living things talk, Irene here can make any plant grow." He said, Xander again, did not understand any of this, until his foot struck a stone.  
"Ouch, you blunder head!" the stone yelled at him.  
"What the fuck?" Xander said, Irene and Dor both looked at him.  
"What a strange word, what does it mean?" Irene asked, innocence steaming from her eyes. Well Xander tried to explain what the word 'fuck' meant, but it just ended up sounding really weird.  
"Let's get back on topic, what's your talent?" Irene begged, taking a hold of his arm, almost giving him puppy dog eyes.  
"Um…I don't thin I have one." He whispered, though Irene's large green eyes stared at him in Amazement.  
"None? How strange you are indeed." Dor whispered by them, Xander could tell that Dor was none to pleased about the girl hanging off Xander. "Well maybe you'll get one as we go about?" she said, as though she was trying to soothe him. He didn't see the big deal with these talent's so special, though it would be cool to use magick, he found himself thinking.  
  
As the day waved on, Xander found that he was after all getting very hungry.  
"Is there any food around here?" he asked, as his stomach growled with him. Irene looked about, "Oh, here." She called, as she ran off the path towards a tree that seemed to be filled with…Bread? He couldn't believe it; it had bread growing from it. Reaching up, she plucked off a ripe bread and tossed it too Xander who of course caught it.  
"That tree has bread growing from it?" he asked, staring dumbly at the loaf.  
"Of course, bread trees are very common around here, hey a beer-barrel tree!" Dor yelped, as he ran over to a tree, whose trunk was carved out of barrels.  
Hitting one open, he drank heavily. "Here Xander try this." He offered, as Xander made his way across to the tree. Drinking heavily, he found it was light beer, not very strong at all.  
"Hell, that's so freaking awesome." He said, munching on the bread as he spoke.  
"Don't you have these trees back in Sunnydale?" Irene asked, as she also ate the bread.  
"Nah, we just have fast food joints, where you have to wait in line then people serve you cheap crappy food." To Xander's amazement Dor and Irene seemed fascinated with the idea of food being given out for money. So they have no money and everything grows on something, I could get used to this…but what about Buffy and the others? his stomach made a protest to the food.  
"Damn, I don't feel good." He whispered, dropping the bread.  
"I think you drank to much beer?" Dor said, somewhat accusing him.  
"Let's get you over to a Pillow Bush ok?" Irene said, as they half carried him to a bush that was of course made with pillows. Slumping down, Xander found he was giddy, his head swam and everything spun about. Soon he was out like a light bulb.  
  
"XANDER!" Irene's scream caused him to jump, the world was blurry until he saw that Irene was screaming near him, and Dor looked unconscious. A small dragon (well small for its kind, about the size of a horse) was staring down at him.  
Xander about feel back, as the thing blew steam at him. He grabbed Irene's hand, and tried to get Dor, the Dragon stepped in front of him. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled at it, with that, a bright flash his Xander, and a sword made of energy was in his hands. Not caring about where it came from,  
he swung it and hit the dragon's bottom lip, which split, sending blood everywhere. Yelping the small dragon turned tail and ran off down the path, angry clouds of steam rolling from its still bleeding mouth.  
"Xander you're a hero!" Irene called as she flung her arms around him, landing a soft bur firm kiss on his own lips. Toppling over, Irene's soft buddy was pressed up against him.  
"Um...You're…welcomed." he finally got it out; Irene giggled, and got up. "Dor, hey Dor you ok?" she asked, somewhat shaking the unconscious man. Making noises of protest, Dor got up slowly.  
"That damned dragon, it just came up behind me." He said, scratching his head a little, a bruise was forming on his neck.  
"It's ok, Xander beat it off, and his magick talent is that he can summon a really neat looking sword." Irene said, her nicely shaped chest bounced slightly as she said this.  
Why do I keep looking at her boobs!? His mind yelled at him for, he still had a crush on Willow, how could he like this green haired girl with a large chest.  
"I'd say, we better get out of here, we might be able to stop at Chester's house and rest." Dor said, getting up on shaky knees. "That sounds great; I haven't seen Cherie in awhile." Irene agreed, Xander's mind finally continued to work, Chester was the Centaur, and so Cherie must be one too.  
"Yeah, and maybe Chet will want to come with us" Dor said, a grin upon his face.  
Centaurs…they seemed nice at least, hopefully this Chet will be nice too. Xander's mind told him, as they continued walked the enchanted trail to Chester's home.  
Bonnie: yeah pretty pathetic aint it?  
Jen-Chan: i like it Bonnie: you like everything! Also thanks Alan for reviewing as well :D 


	4. Love Spring?

Bonnie: how i love torturing poor little Xander, MWAHAHAHAHHA  
Jen-Chan: your not very nice.  
  
Chapter Four: Love Spring  
  
"So now you have a nice talent!" Irene cried, as she jumped about a little, Dor simply nodded. "But how did I get it?" Xander asked, as he stared at his hand again, the energy sword had simply appeared from his hand, maybe it was maigck after all? Dor shrugged, "well you're not from Xanth so maybe your lineage lies here? Really I do not know, that could be something you need to ask the good magician about." Again Xander was too confused to say anything he simply stared at Dor; Irene had stopped bouncing and smiled sweetly, sending tingles up Xander's spin. "Who exactly is the good magician anyway? Make that why are we seeing him?" Xander asked,  
trying to keep his words straight, Irene giggled. "The Good Magician is the magician of knowledge, he answers one question to each person, and in return you must pay a year of service to him. Were going to him to see if he can get you back to mundania, but first we can stop at Chester's home." Dor agreed with her, so Xander did not ask anymore questions, as the tried to reach Chester's home.  
  
It grew late as they walked about, Irene had told him that there were no more dangers on the path, but it seemed she didn't even believe her own words. Soon the sun dipped below the mountains burning stray clouds in its wake, Xander watched it amused, even the sun was alive. Darkness crept out of the forest, reaching the path, Dor stopped.  
"We should find shelter, or something." He said, Irene agreed, her green hair was a bit tangled from the fight with the dragon; she probably wanted to clean it. Xander stared in to the forest, as the darkness seemed to wink at him, tilting his head; he missed his step, and slipped down. Make that down was farther then it seemed, it seemed he had slipped off the path, landing in wetness. "XANDER ARE YOU OK?" he heard Dor yell from above,  
spitting water out of his mouth.  
"Yeah." He coughed, as he got up, he looked up seeing only Dor…and was he lovely or what? Xander shook his head, Dor seemed to be so beautiful that, all Xander wanted to do was hold him and love him. wait no…you're a dude, he's a dude…a really hot sexy dude! his mind agreed, climbing out of the hole, Dor grabbed his hand and hauled him out. "Oh Dor!" he yelled and flung himself at the other man. Dor shocked (and a little disturbed) was taken down by the love stricken Xander who also planted a large kiss on Dor's face.  
"I think he feel in to the love spring." Xander could hear Irene talk, but his world was only looked for Dor, who was trying to get away from him.  
"But Dor, I love you, don't run!" Xander cried after Dor, who was almost hiding behind Irene. "We have to reverse this…wait I got it. Stay here Dor…and be careful." She told Dor, who was almost afraid of staying with Xander alone! Irene took off, but again Xander didn't care about her, all he wanted was Dor, and he would get him! "Come here lovely!" he called, as he lunged at Dor, quickly he moved out of the way, while Xander landed on his face.  
"Why do you run from me?" Dor decided not to answer the love stricken man, but simply kept moving away from Xander. But he knew he would become tired from this. As Xander advanced on his, Dor simply backed up, but soon he ran in to a tree. "Damn it." He whispered, as Xander pressed up against him.  
"I love you!" he said, though of course Dor knew he didn't it was only the affects of the spring. Pushing Xander away, Dor slipped away, soon he saw Irene coming out of the woods, caring a piece of dead wood. "Xander, take this and Dor will love you forever." That got his attention, Xander grabbed the wood, but when he touched it, he stood there and stared at them.  
"What happened?"  
  
"So you're saying that if any drinks from the water, the fall in love with the first person they look at?" Xander asked, as Irene told him about the affects of the love spring on people. "Yep, how do you think Centaurs, griffins and all those other creatures got created the love spring makes it possible for any creature to mate and reproduce, of course it doesn't work on the same gender." She giggled, as Dor shook his head, Xander almost blushed, how could he have done that, he was going to rape poor Dor without even knowing it. "I'm really sorry Dor." He whispered, looking up, Dor nodded slowly. "It's ok, you were under the affect, just don't drink from anything until Irene or I tell you it's safe." He said trying to make Xander feel better, but it didn't work. He felt horrible; maybe Xanth wasn't cut out for him…all he now wanted to do was go to a nice movie and eat Pizza.  
Author laughs evily  
  
(Author notes)  
Bonnie: ello people, well it took my a bit to get this chapter up.  
i've been gone for vacation and Kumoricon which was awesome, Alan was there.  
Alan: yeah, and it was so kool!  
Bonnie: Sure was, and we all had fun, lets just say this, i brought Alan over to tell you all why i laugh at Xander wanting to eat Pizza.  
Jen-Chan: laughs  
Alan: you see, as i explained in my story, Pizza means male anatomy, Kookies means butt, and Potatoes means breasts. It gets interesting when guys say they like Kookies with there Pizza! laughs  
Jen-Chan: you guys are crazy!  
Alan: YES WE ARE MWHAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
Bonnie: Well enjoy the story, and go and read Alan's stories, he's in my favorite author stuffs, peace out!!!!! 


End file.
